A Promise
by Star Fantasy Writer
Summary: Yami visits a grave after learning of a promise Seto kept. This is dedicated to Seth. One-shot


**So, this is a one-shot I had written months ago for Seth and had put on Fragile Balance. Here it is. I put it as a high rating because I don't need some jerk complaining to about how the rating isn't too high. Stupid people!!**

**Anyways....PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**If you like this story and want more, just PM or put it in a review. And in it, tell me what kind you want.**

* * *

**A Promise**

Yami walked over to the garden and lay a rose on a grave.

"Grandpa."It had been so quick.

Yugi and him were returning from a trip to the mountains with their friends when they had seen ambulances at the Game Shop.

For seven hours, they waited when the doctor finally came out and told them their grandfather didn't make it.

That wasn't the worse of it.

Despite his high intelligent, Yami still couldn't believe how cunning insurance companies were. He was a pharaoh at heart so trying to get past them was difficult. It seemed they were trying to say the old man had worked himself to death and they shouldn't have to pay for anything.

Yami had been stuck.

It seemed the only way to pay for Soloman's funeral was to sell the Game Shop. That also meant the only home Yugi and he had.

With no choice, he put the Game Shop on sale. Not one hour later, Kaiba Seto came in. He brought two lawyers, his and a state lawyer. Stating that he bought the Game Shop and the Mutou boys were allowed to stay there and live.

He also put money down to pay for the funeral and anything else they needed.

When Yami tried to reason with Seto, he only told him he was keeping a promise to himself.

Two days after the buying of the Game Shop, everyone, including the Kaiba brothers had attended as well. Yami's heart was broken but he couldn't have imagined what Yugi was going through.

When they carried his grave, Mokuba and Seto took a hand as they helped carry the casket down. After the cemetary, everyone had gone to the Game Shop for a remembrance of the wise man.

It was at that time, Yami saw something totally different in Kaiba.

He had always seen him as a rival but now he was seeing him as someone he cared for. When Yugi had finally broken down, he told everyone the "party" was done and didn't wait for them to leave as he took Yugi upstairs to sleep.

It took three hours to finally make Yugi sleep, that and adding two crushed sleeping pills to some water.

Walking down the stairs, Yami wasn't thrilled about cleaning up but he knew he needed to get it down. He stopped midway on the stairs.

There, out of every single person, was Seto!

Seto had put his suit jacket and tie on a chair and had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and rolled up its sleeves. He was cleaning the house and Game Shop. Halfway at the dishes he looked up at Yami.

Yami could only remember starting to help than waking up to Seto sleeping next to him in his room. Not only that, but their clothes had been thrown everywhere in the room.

When Seto woke up, Yami was able to get it out of him why he did everything he did.

It seemed Seto had cared for Yami for too long and when Yami had chosen to stay in the present, and not return to ancient Egypt, he promised to be there no matter what. He wanted to make sure Yami and Yugi were provided for and wouldn't have to fight the world. At that time, all Yami could do to respond was give him a kiss.

Now it was three years later and Yami was at the grave remembering.

"I wish you were here Grandpa. I know its harsh but at the same time, I know if you were, Kaiba and I wouldn't be...." Yami choked as tears came down his cheeks.

"Yami?" A voice came from behind him. A voice he had come to love and cherish. For sickness and health.

"Hey!" Yami stood up.

Seto Kaiba still looked the exact same as he did all those years ago when he first met him. Except he did have one better feature about him.

It was the two little bundles in his arms. Yami took one of them and looked down. His son.

He saw his son would look like his father in every way, and hoped he didn't have every personal characteristic as him.

In Seto's arms, he saw his daughter would have his exotic features. Already, Seto was fighting off any man, including their own brothers, who wanted to hold her and be in her life.

"Grandpa. Here are you great-grandchildren. Sakura, because when she was born, a Sakura Blossom had landed on her somehow. And this is her older brother, " Rei." Yami kneeled down on both knees while Kaiba only did one. He saw the bodyguards by several far away trees.

His family was safe.

"Thank you grandfather. Thank you for everything."

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou. Thank you for bringing my family to me." Seto spoke. Yami would have been surprised but he wasn't since he had married him.

Several moments passed when Seto deemed them ready to go home. While walking back to the limo, Yami took one last look at his grandfather's grave.

"He'll be okay." Seto said as he grabbed hold of his hand and entwined their fingers together. Yami looked up and smiled. Resting his head on Seto's shoulder, both men walked with their children back to the limo.

_"Be happy, you two."_ The wind whispered.

Mutou Soloman  
A wise and gentle grandfather  
We will always love you

* * *

**You are probably wondering why I put such a high rating now. Its because I'm insinuating that Yami was pregnant. One of my other stories had him pregnant and I got a warning that my rating wasn't high enough. I'm just protecting myself.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
